britballfandomcom-20200213-history
2007-08 Staffordshire Stallions season
The 2007-08 Staffordshire Stallions '''American football team represented Staffordshire University in the British Universities American Football League 2007-08 season. Previous Season In the previous season, the Stallions finished the regular season with a 4-3-1 record, finishing second in the Central Division of the BCAFL Southern Conference before losing in the first round of the Plate competition to Tarannau Aberystwyth. Preseason The 2007-08 season began with the BCAFL folding, and the formation of the new British Universities American Football League by BAFA. The new league placed the Stallions in the Midland Division of the BUAFL Northern Conference along with Loughborough, Derby, Nottingham, Leicester and new team Lincoln. 2007-08 Season The Stallions went through the regular season unbeaten, winning all eight games they played in the Midland Division. Seeded #2 for the playoffs, they beat the North-East Division runners-up UT Cougars 60-6 in the wildcard round before shutting out the Roses Division champion Leeds Celtics 19-0 in the divisional round. The Stallions upset the #1 seeds and North-East Division Champion Newcastle Roughriders 34-28 in the conference championship to qualify for the inaugural BUAFL Championship Game. BUAFL Championship Game '''Staffordshire Stallions 20, Southampton Stags 54 After an early feeling out period, Staffs went on a drive all the way from their own 12-yard line to the Stags 20. Ed Goka, as he had all season, moving the ball downfield with slick running round the outside of defence. Then, just four plays later, the side from the south coast was 6-0 up. Then the mistakes that were to litter the first half came to light. Ed Goka fumbling the ball away and although an interception from Jon Wood got the ball back, Goka proceeded to fumble it back the very next play. That was the last play of the first quarter and as we went into the start of the second, the Stags took advantage and Katnik went in again from five yards out to double the Stags lead. It seemed that had kicked the Stallions into life. They went straight down the other end and Goka went round the outside for a 47-yard touchdown to bring the score back to 12-6. Three plays later, all that hope had been blasted away as Tam Amachree proved that, if Goka could run a long one in, so could he. 18-6 Stags. Then came the weirdest play seen in ten years of watching American Football. The Stags kick-off went about 15 yards, bounces back with the wind directly back to the kicker to recover. Gary Richardson made an interception to stop the Stags scoring from that drive but, two plays later, Goka had coughed the ball up again on the Stallions own 15 and Katnik was able to take advantage from the resulting drive to score another rushing touchdown from a yard. A conversion from a touchdown for the Stags made it 26-6 at Half Time. The Stallions looked a sharper outfit in the second half. However, the Stags then stepped it up a gear to prove they could go out and beat the Stallions and not need it handed to them. Firstly, a great punt return giving the Stags the ball only 17 yards out and Chevy Green took four rushes to get into the end zone, capping it off by running in the two point conversion for good measure. Then, as they entered the fourth quarter, another great punt return put the Stags in good field position before Tam Amachree produced a great fake reverse hand-off which fooled everyone to run in to make it 48-6. The Stallions were finally able to produce on offense to prove why they are the Northern Conference champions. Ed Goka making an 11-yard touchdown run. This was followed by Chris Ward excelling himself on defense, forcing a fumble which George Furlonge recovered and Goka ran that possession to the end zone with a huge 63-yard run. Ward toping it off, making a reception in the end zone to make it 48-20. The Stags then drove down the field for another touchdown to put the gloss on the win, making the final score 54-20. So, Northern Champions is nothing to be sniffed at but they met a side that, despite all the mistakes the Stallions made early on, you could see were just better in all departments. Schedule